Trapped
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Laura and her sister go in an elevator for a party. What happens when the elevator gets stuck and they get trapped with a teenager boy as well? Will they're be some romance? Truths? Fights? I know sucky summary but it's better I promise!(:


Laura's POV

"Laura hurry up!" I heard my best sister in the world but not so bestie right now cause she was rushing me A LOT! She happens to be rushing me because it's her 5 year anniversary with her husband riker lynch. They live together but I really wanted to hang with my sister it's been a while since we hanged. Anyway we were heading to the elevator and I walked in next to her.

"Well sorry for carrying all the party bags and your outfits!" I yelled and put the bags down and blew a strap of my curly hair out of my face.

"Well sorry for being pregnant!" She said and pointed at her stomach. I smiled but not in a happy way.

Did I mention she's pregnant?

"I'm sorry to." I snapped. She frowned.

"Laura why are you acting like this?" She asked and looked down.

"I'm sorry Vanessa it's just ever since you got pregnant you've been having mood swings all the time!" I admitted. She smiled.

"Well that's what happens when your pregnant." She said and laughed. I smiled and leaned against the wall.

"I just miss hanging out with you." I admitted. "It's been 5 years and we barely hang."

"I'm sorry Laura." She said. "How about tomorrow we hang out. Just you and me. I won't bring up riker or anything." She said and smiled. I smiled in excitement.

"That'd be awesome." I said and smiled. She smiled and then checked her phone.

"Ok so we have to get home by early and decorate the house and riker went to get the food and refreshments. So we have to be there early." She said and nodded.

"Got it." I said and laughed. For some reason the elevator door wouldn't close and was taking forever but finally it started to close. When it was about to close someone stopped it. Really? Just when the door was about to close.

The person was a blonde headed teenager boy. I looked at Vanessa and she was starting to sweat. The boy and I looked at Vanessa and noticed her face started to get red.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea just the mood swings. I'll be okay." She said and nodded and smiled. I nodded slowly. Then the doors started to close and the elevator started going down. The light started flickering and the elevator started to slow down.

"Um." Was all I could say. We started holding onto the handle things on the wall.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked. She was sweating even more now and was holding her belly and closing her eyes.

...well that can't be good.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped quick and we all moved.

"The elevator Laura. The elevator!" Vanessa screamed.

"Don't worry we'll just call for help." I said and smiled nervously and took out my phone. No signal. Great!

The boy quickly walked up to the walls and clicked on the emergency button but nothing happened.

"Ok well that can't be good." He said. We both looked at Vanessa and she started bending down a bit. Please I hope what is happening WONT HAPPEN!

"Well let's not panic." I said. "Let's just talk about new things!" I said trying to change the subject.

"So what else is new guys!" I said and smiled like a nervous idiot.

"THE BABY!" Vanessa yelled.

"We already know that." I said and laughed nervously hoping she didn't mean something else.

"LAURA THE BABY!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE BABY!"

"THE BABY IS COMIMG!" She yelled and slid down the wall and screamed. The boy and I stood next to each other and looked at each other and then at her.

"WHAT?!" We both yelled at the same time.

With riker

Rikers POV

"Mom it's 6:30 the party starts at 7:00." I yelled.

"Honey I'm pretty sure Vanessa and Laura will come."

"I hope!" I said pacing back and forth. "Why do girls take so long when it comes to dressing up?!" I asked.

"Well that's us girls. Why do boys focus on there hair to much?" She asked.

"I don't." I said and smiled.

"Good cause right now your hair looks bad." She said and nodded and smiled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled and ran to mirror.

"I'm just kidding sweetie." My mom said and smiled. I laughed. "You look great." She said.

"Thanks mom. So do you."

"I know." She said and smiled and left. Gotta love her. I sat down and started to think. I hope Vanessa and Laura are ok. It's not like there's any trouble going on.

With the rest

Laura's POV

"THERES A LOT OF TROUBLE GOING ON!" Vanessa yelled.

"OK.!" I yelled. The boy looked at me.

"DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY!" He yelled.

"NO." I yelled. "DO YOU!" I asked.

"NO." He said. I ran my hand through my hair. "What are we gonna DO?!" I asked freaking out.

"WILL YOU TO STOP ARGUING AND HELP ME!" Vanessa yelled her voice sounding angry/worried/ annoyed/upset/in pain.

"Vanessa we don't know how to give birth!" I yelled.

"WELL DO SOMETHING!" She yelled.

"WE'RE TRYING."

Ross's POV

Hours later

We were still in the elevator. Vanessa screaming. Laura pacing back and forth. Me going crazy. I don't even know them and I'm supposed to do something. LIKE WHAT?! I'm not the father. Who ever is the father is terrible.

"We're not gonna make it." Vanessa said finally not screaming.

"Don't say that Vanessa." Laura said.

"I JUST DID!" Vanessa yelled. There goes the screaming again.

"Vanessa are you sure the baby is coming now?" Laura asked.

"Probably not but it's ALMOST!" She yelled. "Man I wish he was here." She said and rubbed her belly.

"Vanessa I'm sure riker will notice that his pregnant wife isn't showing up for the party and will notice something's up." Laura said and smiled. Still looking worried. She looked really cute when she freaked out like that while trying to be a good sister. WAIT. Did I just say that?

"RIKER?." Vanessa snapped. "WHO CARES ABOUT RIKER?! IM TALKING ABOUT MY DOCTER MR. DUTY!" She yelled. I laughed. Laura glared at me.

"Not the time!"

"SORRY!" I said. "Wait your dating riker?"

"YES." Vanessa snapped.

"Wow talking about mood swings." I said.

"Welcome to my world." Laura said and nodded. Vanessa glared at her. She just looked away.

"Riker lynch?" I asked.

"YES." She said. Then she looked at me. "Wait your Ross lynch. Rikers brother right?" She asked and smiled. Wow mood swings REALLY DO CHANGE YOUR MOOD.

"Yes." I said.

"That's-" she was cut off when she rubbed her belly and screamed. "NICE!" She yelled and screamed again.

"MAN CANT PEOPLE HERE US SCREAMING FOR DAMN HELP?!" Vanessa yelled and tried to stand up but slipped and fell and hit her head.

"VANESSA!" Laura and I yelled and bent down. She knocked out.

"IS SHE DEAD?!" Laura asked.

"No she's ok." I said.

"WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?!" She asked and yelled.

"He didn't get hit. I think he's ok." I said. She nodded and stood up.

"Ok so now that she's asleep we have time to think of ways to get out of here." She said.

"How much?" I asked.

"Very little." She said.

**_Hey guy! First chapter to this story! Hope you all liked it! I'm not asking for so much reviews but I would like some!(: anyway hope you like this story! You guys rock and are amazing! Thanks for reading! (If you did)! _**

**_Bye!(: _**


End file.
